Double Prices
Double Prices is the simplest pricing game of all and the last of the three played on the premiere show. Gameplay *The contestant is shown two prices, one of which is the right price. If you choose the right price, you win the prize. The higher price is on the top and the lower price is on the bottom. *For Episodes 3, 4, and 6 (#003N, #004N and #006N, respectively) of Dennis James' version, the game was played with two prizes. So in effect, that version was called "Double Double Prices". *Traditionally Double Prices is considered a "time saver" game due to its fast gameplay and frequently appears on episodes with pricing games that take longer to play. History *Double Prices was the very first pricing game to be lost on its first playing but got its very first win the next day (#0012D, aired out of order on September 6, 1972). *Overall, Double Prices has been played more times than any other pricing game with Most Expensive as the second-highest ranked pricing game played. *On May 18, 1977 (#2383D), the game still didn't get its title but the podium had changed. For a full proof, see above. *On March 21, 1983 (#4851D), the third blue podium was introduced, with the show's original logo in white letters with the yellow price down dollar sign. *In January 14, 1987 (#6333D), the fourth Double Prices podium premiered, but it was in black. Not only that, the game got its title and the show's logo got colored to match what was on the big doors. *On February 6, 1987 (#6365D), the fourth Double Prices podium has taken on its normal, blue appearance. *On June 7, 2001 (#1844K), the font style of the "Double Prices" logo changed. *The original logo returned on April 1, 2011 (#5505K) as a specially made prop for a joke. When Drew pressed the button, the logo fell down, revealing a bunch of groceries and smoke. The logo was brought back for good on April 28, 2011 (#5544K). *As of May 7, 2009 (#4744K), whenever a trip is displayed on the audience monitor, it is played in front of the contestant's row. *On October 22, 2013 (#6462K, aired out of order on October 8), a contestant named Vernon Johnson won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the fourth slot. *Since the fourth Double Prices podium debuted in 1987, the Double Prices logo was absent four times-- October 4, 1995 (#9673D), January 10, 1996 (#9803D), November 1, 1996 (#0115K) and November 20, 1996 (#0143K). *During Bob Barker's final episode that aired on: June 15, 2007 (#4035K), Double Prices was played for a car that was worth $29,560, and was won. *On March 24, 2017 (#7865K, aired out of order on March 31), the College Rivals episode, former WWE ring announcer Lilián Garcia (South Carolina) won a $10,747 trip to London, England, while Dulcinea Harju (Clemson) was denied. *On September 20, 2017 (#8013K, aired out of order on September 22), Double Prices got a new gameboard, the same shape as the 1987 gameboard and operated the same way. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 83. *It was the last of 3 pricing games to premiere in the premiere episode on September 4, 1972 (#0011D). The other 2 were Any Number and Bonus Game. *Double Prices was one of seven pricing games seen in the first taping session of season 36, which was seen on October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16), October 23, 2007 (#4052K, aired out of order on November 1), November 1, 2007 (#4064K, aired out of order on October 24), November 9, 2007 (#4075K, aired out of order on November 6), November 14, 2007 (#4083K, aired out of order on November 27), and November 19, 2007 (#4091K, aired out of order on December 11). It was also one of three "old" pricing games seen in the sixth taping session of the season, which was seen on November 26, 2007 (#4101K) with guest Wayne Newton, December 4, 2007 (#4112K), December 12, 2007 (#4123K), January 7, 2008 (#4131K, aired out of order on January 9), January 18, 2008 (#4145K), and January 23, 2008 (#4153K). Foreign versions of Double Prices *The game is played the same way in other parts of the world, with the only notable difference being the game's name: **'Mexico:' "Con Melon o Con Sandia?" (With Cantaloupe or With Watermelon? players chose the price by saying the name of the melon attached to the price rather than the price itself.) **'United Kingdom:' "Double Price Tags" (at least during Bruce Forsyth's run) **'Australia:' "Two Price Tags" (at least during Larry Emdur's runs) Pictures 1st Look Premiere Playing (September 4, 1972, #0011D) Double Prices A1.jpg|The very first playing of Double Prices. Double Prices A2.jpg|Is the price of the Whirlpool $485 or $319? (Note the brown colored prop with only two shelves that show the ARP behind a flap bearing the brand of the prize and one of two possible prices and a magnetic cling to hang the price tag underneath the one above it) Double Prices A3.jpg|Contestant Elaine choose $485. Double Prices A4.jpg|But she's wrong! doublepricespremiere5.jpg First Double Prices Winner (September 5, 1972, #0012D, aired out of order on September 6) doubleprices (9-6-1972) 1.jpg doubleprices (9-6-1972) 2.jpg doubleprices (9-6-1972) 3.jpg doubleprices (9-6-1972) 4.jpg From September 8, 1972 (#0015D, aired out of order on September 5) Double Prices B1.jpg|Another playing, also from the first week. In particular, this is from September 8, 1972 (#0015D, aired out of order on September 5) and is featured on Disc 1 of the DVD set. Double Prices B2.jpg|Is the price of the Argus camera $410 or $350? Double Prices B3.jpg|The contestant selected $410... Double Prices B4.jpg|...and she's right! Double Double Prices (October 16, 1972, #006N) doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)1.jpg doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)2.jpg doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)3.jpg doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)4.jpg doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)5.jpg doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)6.jpg doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)7.jpg doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)8.jpg|She didn't win the TV, but she does have the trash compactor. doubledoubleprices(10-16-1972)9.jpg Double Prices for a Janus Ghost 13 Sailboat (January 30, 1973, #0222D) doublepricesjanussailboat1.jpg doublepricesjanussailboat2.jpg doublepricesjanussailboat3.jpg doublepricesjanussailboat4.jpg doublepricesjanussailboat5.jpg doublepricesjanussailboat6.jpg Double Prices for a GA Enterprises Soda Fountain (July 17, 1973, #0462D, aired out of order on September 13) doublepricessodafountain1.jpg doublepricessodafountain2.jpg doublepricessodafountain3.jpg doublepricessodafountain4.jpg doublepricessodafountain5.jpg Double Prices for a Kayot Peddle Aquabike (July 12, 1974, #0975D) doublepriceskayotaquabike1.jpg doublepriceskayotaquabike2.jpg doublepriceskayotaquabike3.jpg doublepriceskayotaquabike4.jpg doublepriceskayotaquabike5.jpg doublepriceskayotaquabike6.jpg dprices2.jpg|Sometimes, when that prop turned green, the 1 Right Price prop was used with the somewhat useless question mark. Double Prices Green 1.jpg Double Prices Green 2.jpg Double Prices Green 3.jpg Double Prices Green 4.jpg|The prices match. It's a win! Double Prices for a Pair of Indian Motorcycles (January 13, 1976, #1762D) doublepricesindianmotorcycles1.jpg doublepricesindianmotorcycles2.jpg doublepricesindianmotorcycles3.jpg doublepricesindianmotorcycles4.jpg doublepricesindianmotorcycles5.jpg 2nd Look dprices3.jpg|The somewhat revamped green prop, now with three shelves and no question mark. Double Prices C1.jpg|Here's another. Double Prices C2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? Double Prices C3.jpg|Is this the right price? Double Prices C4.jpg|YES! Debut of the Revamped Green Double Prices Podium (May 18, 1977, #2383D) doubleprices(5-18-1977)1.jpg doubleprices(5-18-1977)2.jpg doubleprices(5-18-1977)3.jpg doubleprices(5-18-1977)4.jpg doubleprices(5-18-1977)5.jpg doubleprices(5-18-1977)6.jpg Double Prices for a Zinman Furs Mink Fur Coat (March 17, 1978, #2735D) doublepricesminkfurcoat1.jpg doublepricesminkfurcoat2.jpg doublepricesminkfurcoat3.jpg doublepricesminkfurcoat4.jpg doublepricesminkfurcoat5.jpg doublepricesminkfurcoat6.jpg Double Prices for a Ford Mustang (November 6, 1980, #3854D) doublepricesfordmustang1.jpg doublepricesfordmustang2.jpg doublepricesfordmustang3.jpg doublepricesfordmustang4.jpg doublepricesfordmustang5.jpg doublepricesfordmustang6.jpg Double Prices for an Isuzu Deluxe Sedan (October 15, 1982, #4625D) doublepricesisuzuimark1.jpg doublepricesisuzuimark2.jpg doublepricesisuzuimark3.jpg doublepricesisuzuimark4.jpg doublepricesisuzuimark5.jpg doublepricesisuzuimark6.jpg Double Prices for a Chevrolet Chevette (December 30, 1982, #4734D) doublepriceschevychevette1.jpg doublepriceschevychevette2.jpg doublepriceschevychevette3.jpg doublepriceschevychevette4.jpg doublepriceschevychevette5.jpg Double Prices for a Gas Pump Aquarium (February 8, 1983, #4792D) doublepricesgaspumpaquarium1.jpg doublepricesgaspumpaquarium2.jpg doublepricesgaspumpaquarium3.jpg doublepricesgaspumpaquarium4.jpg 3rd Look Double Prices D1.jpg|Here's one from the 80s Double Prices D2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? (In the 80s, both this and 1 Right Price carried these blue podiums, again with three price tag shelves for this game) Double Prices D3.jpg|Is this the right price? Double Prices D4.jpg|YES! dprices4.jpg|Here's one of being played for a Car! dprices5.jpg|Is the price of the Car $7,708 or is it $8,451? dprices6.jpg|It's $7,708 and the contestant wins! Double Prices for a Chevrolet Cavalier 2-Door Sedan (October 27, 1983, #5054D) doublepriceschevycavalier1.jpg doublepriceschevycavalier2.jpg doublepriceschevycavalier3.jpg doublepriceschevycavalier4.jpg doublepriceschevycavalier5.jpg Double Prices for a 1932 Ford ½ Scale Replica (November 1, 1983, #5062D) doubleprices1932fordreplica1.jpg doubleprices1932fordreplica2.jpg doubleprices1932fordreplica3.jpg doubleprices1932fordreplica4.jpg doubleprices1932fordreplica5.jpg Double Prices for a Dodge Aries Station Wagon (September 13, 1985, #N 0015) doublepricesdodgearies1.jpg doublepricesdodgearies2.jpg doublepricesdodgearies3.jpg doublepricesdodgearies4.jpg doublepricesdodgearies5.jpg Double Prices for a Chevrolet Monte Carlo (September 24, 1985, #N 0032) doublepriceschevymontecarlo1.jpg doublepriceschevymontecarlo2.jpg doublepriceschevymontecarlo3.jpg doublepriceschevymontecarlo4.jpg doublepriceschevymontecarlo5.jpg Double Prices for an Aquatic Paddle Cruiser (May 6, 1986, #N 0312) doublepricespaddlecruiser1.jpg doublepricespaddlecruiser2.jpg doublepricespaddlecruiser3.jpg doublepricespaddlecruiser4.jpg doublepricespaddlecruiser5.jpg Double Prices as a Play Along Game (May 26, 1986, #6141D) doublepricesseason14playalong1.jpg|Michael will be playing along with Ina May West of Syracuse, Indiana. doublepricesseason14playalong2.jpg doublepricesseason14playalong3.jpg doublepricesseason14playalong4.jpg doublepricesseason14playalong5.jpg|But, Ina May West will still get her Play Along T-shirt. 4th Look Double.png Double Prices F1.jpg|Here's one from the 2000s with the modified logo. Double Prices F2.jpg|Of these two prices... Double Prices F3.jpg|$3499 is the right price and the contestant chose right. Debut of 4th Look (January 14, 1987, #6333D) NewDoublePricesProp1.jpg|Behold... the new & better prop. Only here, it's black. doubleprice (1-14-1987) 1.jpg NewDoublePricesProp2.jpg|Which of these two prices is the price of the prize? NewDoublePricesProp3.jpg|Is this the right price? NewDoublePricesProp4.jpg|NO! doubleprice (1-14-1987) 2.jpg First Appearance of the Blue Double Prices Podium (February 6, 1987, #6365D) doubleprices(2-6-1987)1.jpg doubleprices(2-6-1987)2.jpg doubleprices(2-6-1987)3.jpg doubleprices(2-6-1987)4.jpg doubleprices(2-6-1987)5.jpg From October 14, 1987 (#6603D) Double Prices E1.jpg|Here's a playing from Bob's last show with dark hair with the now familiar prop in blue. Double Prices E2.jpg|Of these two prices... Double Prices E3.jpg|$3262 is the right price but the contestant chose wrong. Double Prices for a Sand Toys Dune Buggy (September 11, 1989, #7331D) doublepricesdunebuggy1.jpg doublepricesdunebuggy2.jpg doublepricesdunebuggy3.jpg doublepricesdunebuggy4.jpg doublepricesdunebuggy5.jpg Double Prices for an Amphibious Vehicle (December 7, 1989, #7454D) doublepricesamphibiousvehicle1.jpg doublepricesamphibiousvehicle2.jpg doublepricesamphibiousvehicle3.jpg doublepricesamphibiousvehicle4.jpg doublepricesamphibiousvehicle5.jpg Double Prices for an Addictor Hugger Sport Boat (February 26, 1993, #8715D) doublepricesaddictorboat1.jpg doublepricesaddictorboat2.jpg doublepricesaddictorboat3.jpg doublepricesaddictorboat4.jpg doublepricesaddictorboat5.jpg doublepricesaddictorboat6.jpg Double Prices Without the Logo (October 4, 1995, #9673K) doubleprices(10-4-1995)1.jpg doubleprices(10-4-1995)2.jpg doubleprices(10-4-1995)3.jpg doubleprices(10-4-1995)4.jpg doubleprices(10-4-1995)5.jpg doubleprices(10-4-1995)6.jpg Double Prices Without the Logo (November 1, 1996, #0115K) doubleprices(11-1-1996)1.jpg doubleprices(11-1-1996)2.jpg doubleprices(11-1-1996)3.jpg doubleprices(11-1-1996)4.jpg doubleprices(11-1-1996)5.jpg Another Playing Without the Logo (November 20, 1996, #0143K) doubleprices(11-20-1996)1.jpg doubleprices(11-20-1996)2.jpg doubleprices(11-20-1996)3.jpg doubleprices(11-20-1996)4.jpg doubleprices(11-20-1996)5.jpg Double Prices for a Ford Escort SE Station Wagon (April 9, 1998, #0724K) doublepricesfordescortwagon1.jpg doublepricesfordescortwagon2.jpg doublepricesfordescortwagon3.jpg doublepricesfordescortwagon4.jpg doublepricesfordescortwagon5.jpg Gregory Plays Double Prices With a Broken Arm (May 12, 2004, #2913K) doublepricesgregory1.jpg doublepricesgregory2.jpg doublepricesgregory3.jpg doublepricesgregory4.jpg doublepricesgregory5.jpg Double Prices for a Crestliner 1685 Pontoon Boat (April 9, 2005, #019SP, aired out of order on April 16) doublepricespartyboat1.jpg doublepricespartyboat2.jpg doublepricespartyboat3.jpg doublepricespartyboat4.jpg doublepricespartyboat5.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 15, 2007, #4035K) doubleprices (6-15-2007) 1.jpg doubleprices (6-15-2007) 2.jpg doubleprices (6-15-2007) 3.jpg doubleprices (6-15-2007) 4.jpg doubleprices (6-15-2007) 5.jpg First Playing with Drew Carey (October 15, 2007, #4041K, aired out of order on October 16) doubleprices(10-16-2007)1.jpg doubleprices(10-16-2007)2.jpg doubleprices(10-16-2007)3.jpg doubleprices(10-16-2007)4.jpg doubleprices(10-16-2007)5.jpg doubleprices(10-16-2007)6.jpg Wayne Newton Makes a Guest Appearance During Double Prices (November 26, 2007, #4101K) doublepriceswaynenewton1.jpg doublepriceswaynenewton2.jpg doublepriceswaynenewton3.jpg|Here comes Wayne Newton! doublepriceswaynenewton4.jpg doublepriceswaynenewton5.jpg doublepriceswaynenewton6.jpg doublepriceswaynenewton7.jpg doublepriceswaynenewton8.jpg doublepriceswaynenewton9.jpg Double Prices for a Ford Mustang Convertible (April 30, 2008, #030SP, aired out of order on May 21) doublepricesmustangconv1.jpg doublepricesmustangconv2.jpg doublepricesmustangconv3.jpg doublepricesmustangconv4.jpg doublepricesmustangconv5.jpg A Double Prices Mishap (November 19, 2008, #4513K, aired out of order on November 12) doublepricesblooper2008-1.jpg doublepricesblooper2008-2.jpg doublepricesblooper2008-3.jpg|Debra picks $4,990, but instead Drew took that price away. doublepricesblooper2008-4.jpg doublepricesblooper2008-5.jpg|Drew explained during the second showcase showdown that it was Drew's fault the wrong price was taken away. So Debra still gets the plasma TV. First Playing in Front of Contestant's Row (May 7, 2009, #4744K) doubleprices(5-7-2009)0.jpg doubleprices(5-7-2009) 1.jpg doubleprices(5-7-2009) 2.jpg doubleprices(5-7-2009)2a.jpg doubleprices(5-7-2009) 3.jpg|$4,839 is the right price but the contestant chose wrong. doubleprices(5-7-2009)4.jpg iJustine Plays Double Prices (November 5, 2009, #4894K, the ceremonial 7,000th episode, in reality, 7,146th) doublepricesijustine1.jpg doublepricesijustine2.jpg doublepricesijustine3.jpg doublepricesijustine4.jpg doublepricesijustine5.jpg doublepricesijustine6.jpg doublepricesijustine7.jpg Double Prices for a Club Car XRT850 Dale Earnhardt Jr Golf Cart (December 23, 2009, #4963K) doublepricesclubcardalejr1.jpg doublepricesclubcardalejr2.jpg doublepricesclubcardalejr3.jpg doublepricesclubcardalejr4.jpg doublepricesclubcardalejr5.jpg doublepricesclubcardalejr6.jpg A Double Prices Mishap (April 1, 2011, #5505K) doublepricesmishap2011-1.jpg doublepricesmishap2011-2.jpg doublepricesmishap2011-3.jpg doublepricesmishap2011-4.jpg doublepricesmishap2011-5.jpg doublepricesmishap2011-6.jpg doublepricesmishap2011-7.jpg Rose Plays Double Prices with Heidi Klum (October 10, 2011, #5661K, aired out of order on January 6, 2012) doublepricesheidiklum1.jpg doublepricesheidiklum2.jpg doublepricesheidiklum3.jpg doublepricesheidiklum4.jpg doublepricesheidiklum5.jpg doublepricesheidiklum6.jpg From Halloween 2011 (#5691K) doublepriceshalloween2011-1.jpg doublepriceshalloween2011-2.jpg doublepriceshalloween2011-3.jpg doublepriceshalloween2011-4.jpg doublepriceshalloween2011-5.jpg doublepriceshalloween2011-6.jpg Double Prices for a Ural Patrol T Motorcycle with Sidecar (February 14, 2012, #5842K) doublepricesuralmotorcycle1.jpg doublepricesuralmotorcycle2.jpg doublepricesuralmotorcycle3.jpg doublepricesuralmotorcycle4.jpg doublepricesuralmotorcycle5.jpg Ryan Plays Double Prices with Nene Leakes (January 25, 2013, #6195K, aired out of order on February 19, originally rescheduled to air on February 22) doublepricesneneleakes1.jpg doublepricesneneleakes2.jpg doublepricesneneleakes3.jpg doublepricesneneleakes4.jpg doublepricesneneleakes5.jpg doublepricesneneleakes6.jpg Manuela Arbelaez Hosts Double Prices (April 1, 2013, #6291K) doubleprices (4-1-2013) 1.jpg doubleprices (4-1-2013) 2.jpg doubleprices (4-1-2013) 3.jpg doubleprices (4-1-2013) 4.jpg doubleprices (4-1-2013) 5.jpg doubleprices (4-1-2013) 6.jpg doubleprices (4-1-2013) 7.jpg doubleprices (4-1-2013) 8.jpg From the 8,000th Show (April 2, 2014, #6683K, aired out of order on April 7) Double Prices G1.jpg|Here's one from the 8000th show (April 2, 2014, #6683K, aired out of order on April 7), modified again. NOTE: By that point whenever a trip is played for and since they are usually displayed on the audience monitor, it is played in front of Contestant's Row. Double Prices G2.jpg|Is $5427 the right price? Double Prices G3.jpg|YES! Double Prices for a Honda CTX700N Motorcycle (March 3, 2015, #7032K, aired out of order on April 7) doublepriceshondactx700motorcycle1.jpg doublepriceshondactx700motorcycle2.jpg doublepriceshondactx700motorcycle3.jpg doublepriceshondactx700motorcycle4.jpg doublepriceshondactx700motorcycle5.jpg doublepriceshondactx700motorcycle6.jpg doublepriceshondactx700motorcycle7.jpg From Decades Week (September 21, 2015, #7211K) doublepricesdecades1.jpg Double Prices (70s Edition) 1.jpg|Here's a playing of Double Prices on September 21, 2015 (#7211K) during Decades Week. Double Prices (70s Edition) 2.jpg|Of these two prices... doublepricesdecadesweek2a.jpg Double Prices (70s Edition) 3.jpg|$9386 is the right price but the contestant chose wrong. doublepricesdecadesweek3.jpg Double Prices for a Honda CRF230F Off-Road Motorcycle and an Electrolux Washer & Dryer (April 27, 2017, #7914K) doubleprices(4-27-2017) 1.jpg doubleprices(4-27-2017) 2.jpg doubleprices(4-27-2017)2a.jpg doubleprices(4-27-2017) 3.jpg doubleprices(4-27-2017)4.jpg doubleprices(4-27-2017)5.jpg Last Win With the 4th Look Double Prices Podium (June 6, 2017, #7972K) doublepriceslastseason45win1.jpg doublepriceslastseason45win2.jpg doublepriceslastseason45win3.jpg doublepriceslastseason45win4.jpg doublepriceslastseason45win5.jpg doublepriceslastseason45win6.jpg doublepriceslastseason45win7.jpg Last Appearance of the 4th Look Double Prices Podium (August 21, 2017, #8001K, aired out of order on September 8, originally rescheduled to air on August 25) doubleprices(9-8-2017)1.jpg doubleprices(9-8-2017)2.jpg doubleprices(9-8-2017)3.jpg doubleprices(9-8-2017)4.jpg doubleprices(9-8-2017)5.jpg 5th Look Spec-3.jpg Set1-0.jpg Spec1.jpg Debut of Double Prices' Fifth Set (September 20, 2017, #8013K, aired out of order on September 22) doubleprices2017new3.jpg doubleprices2017new1.jpg doubleprices(9-22-2017)1a.jpg doubleprices2017new2.jpg doubleprices(9-22-2017)4.jpg doubleprices(9-22-2017)5.jpg From October 2, 2017 (#8031K) doubleprices(10-2-2017)1.jpg doubleprices(10-2-2017)2.jpg doubleprices(10-2-2017)3.jpg doubleprices(10-2-2017)4.jpg doubleprices(10-2-2017)5.jpg doubleprices(10-2-2017)6.jpg First Loss With the Double Prices Makeover (October 13, 2017, #8045K) doublepricestruck0.jpg doublepricestruck1.jpg doublepricestruck1a.jpg doublepricestruck2.jpg doublepricestruck3.jpg doublepricestruck4.jpg From the Best of 2017 Special (December 29, 2017, #8145K) doublepricesbestof2017-1.jpg doublepricesbestof2017-1a.jpg doublepricesbestof2017-2.jpg doublepricesbestof2017-2a.jpg doublepricesbestof2017-3.jpg|The price is $35,871, but the contestant chose wrong. doublepricesbestof2017-4.jpg Double Prices for a Mini Cooper (September 17, 2018, #8411K) doublepricesminicooper1.jpg doublepricesminicooper2.jpg doublepricesminicooper3.jpg doublepricesminicooper4.jpg doublepricesminicooper5.jpg Jessica's Backyard Set and Cash Equivalent Win (October 10, 2018, #8443K) doublepricesjessica1.jpg doublepricesjessica2.jpg doublepricesjessica3.jpg doublepricesjessica4.jpg doublepricesjessica5.jpg From Halloween 2018 (#8473K) doublepriceshalloween2018-1.jpg doublepriceshalloween2018-2.jpg doublepriceshalloween2018-3.jpg doublepriceshalloween2018-4.jpg doublepriceshalloween2018-5.jpg doublepriceshalloween2018-6.jpg doublepriceshalloween2018-7.jpg Double Prices for a $19,000+ Trip to Greece (December 31, 2018, #8561K) doubleprices19000greece1.jpg doubleprices19000greece2.jpg doubleprices19000greece3.jpg doubleprices19000greece4.jpg doubleprices19000greece5.jpg Double Love Prices (February 14, 2019, #8624K) doubleloveprices1.jpg doubleloveprices2.jpg doubleloveprices3.jpg doubleloveprices4.jpg doubleloveprices5.jpg doubleloveprices6.jpg Preschool Double Prices (March 18, 2019, #8671K, aired out of order on April 22, originally rescheduled to air on March 11) preschooldoubleprices1.jpg preschooldoubleprices2.jpg preschooldoubleprices3.jpg preschooldoubleprices4.jpg preschooldoubleprices5.jpg preschooldoubleprices6.jpg preschooldoubleprices7.jpg Deaf Contestant Plays Double Prices (June 19, 2019, #8803K) doublepricesdeafcontestant1.jpg doublepricesdeafcontestant2.jpg doublepricesdeafcontestant3.jpg doublepricesdeafcontestant4.jpg doublepricesdeafcontestant5.jpg doublepricesdeafcontestant6.jpg doublepricesdeafcontestant7.jpg Serlo's Australia Trip and $42,000 Tesla Bonus Win (September 26, 2019, #8824K, aired out of order on September 23) doublepricesserlo1.jpg doublepricesserlo2.jpg doublepricesserlo3.jpg doublepricesserlo4.jpg doublepricesserlo5.jpg doublepricesserlo6.jpg doublepricesserlo7.jpg doublepricesserlo8.jpg doublepricesserlo9.jpg doublepricesserlo10.jpg doublepricesserlo11.jpg doublepricesserlo12.jpg doublepricesserlo13.jpg Double Prices for a $12,000 Trip to Lake Como, Italy (October 10, 2019, #8844K) doubleprices12000lakecomo1.jpg doubleprices12000lakecomo2.jpg doubleprices12000lakecomo3.jpg doubleprices12000lakecomo4.jpg doubleprices12000lakecomo5.jpg A Double Prices Win With Catherine's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 17, 2019, #8854K) doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $28,006. doublepricesbigmoneyweek2019-9.jpg Double Prices With Sharon Osborne & Sheryl Underwood (November 25, 2019, #8911K) doubleprices(11-25-2019)1.jpg doubleprices(11-25-2019)2.jpg doubleprices(11-25-2019)3.jpg doubleprices(11-25-2019)4.jpg doubleprices(11-25-2019)5.jpg doubleprices(11-25-2019)6.jpg doubleprices(11-25-2019)7.jpg doubleprices(11-25-2019)8.jpg Double Prices With Anderson .Paak (January 23, 2020, #8994K, aired out of order on January 20) doublepricesandersonpaak1.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak2.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak3.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak4.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak5.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak6.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak7.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak8.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak9.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak10.jpg doublepricesandersonpaak11.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"D" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:50/50 Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:"Double" Pricing Games